The effect of acute and chronic administration of ethanol to human jejunal function will be studied. More specifically the effect of ethanol on water and electrolyte transport, and jejunal enzyme systems, important in electrolyte absorption and secretion will be studied. Any changes that occur will be correlated with intestinal ultrastructure and an attempt will be made to modify the response of the jejunum to ethanol by manipulation of the intraluminal concentration of ions and drugs.